


Sanctuary

by mormarninja1



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: His home was his sanctuary, a place where he could drop the facade he wore during the day and truly be himself.But this was not just Silver’s sanctuary.
Relationships: Mephiles the Dark/Silver the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mephilver was the winner of my Twitter poll and this is that story!

His home was his sanctuary, a place where he could drop the facade he wore during the day and truly be himself.

During the day he was the sensitive hedgehog who listens to his friends worries and woes without ever burdening them with his own.  
The happy hedgehog that would spar, race and ruffhouse when asked even if he didn’t like to.  
The optimistic hedgehog who always tried to see the bright side to the bad situations, even if he truly didn’t see a brighter side. 

But all this left him drained by the end of his day. His happy, fake, smile always on his face left his cheeks and jaw sore. His body, bruised under ivory fur, always sore and heavy by the time he made it home. His head, aching from constantly being on high alert for fear of being attacked at any moment. 

He felt too warm outside, but the moment he closed the door behind him he could feel the chill in the air of his house. 

He leaned back against the door, finally letting his shoulders drop and the fake smile he wore at the end of the day leave his face.

But this was not just Silver’s sanctuary. 

It was seconds before Silver could feel it, the cold creeping up his back, as it started to manifest into something more. And as Silver leaned back into it he could feel the familiar ghostly arms wrapping around his waist, encouraging him to lay all his weight back onto it. 

Silver closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he let his body relax into the cold. His head falling back over a now fully manifested shoulder, and on instinct Silver nuzzled into the neck and cheek of the being behind him. 

“Mephiles…” Voice barely above a whisper as his eyes opened and met the black and gray hedgehogs gaze. 

The being of darkness nuzzled into Silver as his hands rubbed over the ivory hedgehogs hips.

This was their usual routine. Silver would be emotionally and physically drained, Mephiles would appear somewhere round him and begin to touch and hold him. They would speak in soft whispers about the day, Mephiles would listen to Silver and give his advice and opinions. 

They’d stay like this for a while, whispering softly and gently caressing each other. And once they felt comfortable they moved from the hallway into one of the many rooms in their house. Sometimes to the living room, so they could sit and talk while watching random movies. Sometimes to the kitchen so Silver could cook and eat while Mephiles watched. But most of the time they went straight to the bedroom, just like today.

Silver started to strip, removing all his clothes and chucking them haphazardly into a wash basket by the door. Mephiles was waiting by the bed watching Silver, his clothes had faded away into smoke the moment he entered the room. 

After the last item of clothing was dropped into the basket Silver made his way to the bed. Crawling onto it, Silver let his body drop onto the ice cold sheets and he relished in the feeling, a noise between a sigh and a moan left his mouth causing Mephiles to chuckle. 

He too made his way onto the bed, but instead of laying next to Silver he moved to sit next to him. Placing his hands on Silver’s lower back he began to massage him, slowly working his way up to Silver’s tense neck and shoulders. 

Silver hummed and moaned freely as his muscles relaxed, allowing Mephiles to roam his body. They had been far more intimate than this in the past, so Silver felt no need to shy away from Mephiles or his ice cold touch. 

Once Silver had turned to putty under Mephiles’s hands the darker hedgehog decided to lay next to him.  
He lay on his side so he could look at Silver’s flushed face, one hand now combing through white quills and massaging the back of white ears. 

Silver moved ever so slightly closer to the darker being and looked into his eyes. “Mephiles?” He spoke so softly and quietly that a lesser being would have missed it. 

“Yes, Silver?” His hand never stopped stroking white quills as he waited for Silver to speak. 

“I...I need you...if you ever leave I-I don’t know what I’d do…Mephiles I-“ His words cut off by a soft hush and the hand that had been stroking his quill now rested on his neck, kneading it soothingly. 

“I will always be here within these walls, waiting for you to come back to me...always Silver.” Mephiles had eyes that could express his feelings without need to be said aloud. And Silver knew that in this moment looking into eachothers eyes, in the safety of their sanctuary, he could see Mephiles felt the same way he did.

A soft smile now rested on Silver’s lips as he cuddled closer to Mephiles. His eyes heavy with sleep as an ice cold hand returned to stroking his quills, slowly lulling him to sleep.


	2. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t going to add a second chapter but I got inspired!   
> So this is an 18+ smut chapter probably taking place round the same time as the first chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an 18+ chapter, if you don’t like that stuff please don’t read!

Silver waved goodbye to Sonic as the blue blur dashed off into the fading sunset. The speedster had been kind enough to walk Silver home after their fight with Dr Eggman was over, they were the clear winners and had sent Eggman and his robot goons running. 

Silver appreciated the company as they talked about their lives and other recent events. He often walked home alone and the little change was nice.  
In the past Sonic had welcomed him into his home with open arms more than once, Silver honestly wished he could do the same sometimes. But within his house he kept a secret. 

Mephiles The Dark.

Mephiles had appeared just over two years ago, weak and lost. Silver took him in, some would have called it kindness, others would have called it stupidity.   
He knew more than half of the Sonic Team would have finished the dark creature off the moment they saw him, so he kept it a secret. 

He let Mephiles rest and once recovered Mephiles told him his story. It was a vague story, but Silver had come to believe it to be a true one. 

Mephiles had claimed that once defeated he fell into darkness and that he spent so much time in pure darkness he didn’t know the year, time or place. Then there was a light, he crawled his way to the light. He claims there was a voice calling him to freedom, and once he made it the light engulfed him.  
The voice told him to start anew. When he awoke he could feel the damp earth beneath him and the heavy rain pouring down. And that was when Silver found him.

Since that day Mephiles has been living in Silver’s home. He doesn’t need to eat or sleep so “living” was possibly not the right word, existing was probably a better term for it.   
He hadn’t tried to find Iblis, hadn’t tried to cause chaos or destruction, he didn’t do anything evil...he just stayed within the walls of the house, waiting for Silver to come home everyday.

And today was no different.

Silver unlocked the door and entered their home, locking the door quickly behind him. “I’m home!” He called out as he took off his boots, within seconds a chill ran through the air and as he looked up from his boots there stood Mephiles, black smoke fading around him.

“You're late.” Mephiles reaches out to pull Silver closer to him and Silver doesn’t fight as he too wraps his arms around Mephiles in a hug. 

“I’m sorry, we had a fight with Eggman and it was...a bit harder than usual, his robots are getting better…” He sighs and nuzzles into the black fur of Mephiles’s neck, he could feel the stress of the fight leaving his body as he relaxed into the embrace. Mephiles’s hands roamed up and down his back and shoulders, rubbing and massaging him slowly and gently. 

“Are you injured in any way?” There was a concern in Mephiles’s voice that made Silver feel warm and loved in a way he had never felt before. “No, I’m fine.” He breaths in Mephiles’s scent, smokey and at the same time clear. 

Comfortable silence falls between them, allowing them to bask in this moment together. Mephiles’s hands move smoothly, one to the back of Silver’s neck and the other on his jean covered ass. Silver could feel the hand on his ass squeeze a cheek before cold fingers moved to rub his slow wagging tail. 

A wet noise near his ear caught his attention, a noise he knew to be Mephiles manifesting his mouth. Mephiles couldn’t keep his mouth permanently but he created it for only one or two reasons, reasons that made Silver’s tail wag faster and his cheeks flush. 

The hand on his neck moved to tilt Silver’s head so Mephiles had more access, Silver tilted his head back with the hand as wanted and caught the smirk that now adorned Mephiles’s muzzel. 

A whine left Silver’s throat that caused the dark being to chuckle darkly, exposing his prominent and sharp canines. “You sound so needy, I love it~” 

And with that he moves to kiss Silver. It’s wet, noisy and hungry, and with Mephiles’s mouth constantly trying to melt away, these kisses were like no kisses Silver had ever experienced. To him they were perfect. 

Moaning, slurping and other wet noises were all that could be heard by both hedgehogs. Finally pulling away with one last lick to Silver’s lips, Mephiles started peppering kisses down his chin till his mouth made its way to the soft fur of Silver’s neck. His had moved from kneading the back of Silver’s neck to pull the collar of his shirt away, exposing more of Silver’s neck and shoulder for him to use. He set to work on kissing, licking and sucking Silver’s throat, collarbones and shoulders without hesitation. 

“Hnng, Meph~” Silver moans and whines as Mephiles sucks new hickies and licks over old ones from days prior over Silver’s neck. 

He can feel both of Mephiles’s hands squeezing and massaging his ass, stroking and toying with his wagging tail every now and again too.   
The hands move to his waist, lifting up his shirt enough so they can run fingers through ivory fur. Then the tips of black fingers slide beneath the waistband of his skinny jeans, trying and failing to get to Silver’s ass. 

A dark growl leaves Mephiles as he pulls away from Silver’s neck, leaving his fur matted and coated in black saliva with new hickies that could only just be seen beneath white fur. “Need you out of these wretched things, right now!” 

He grabs Silver’s thighs, and before Silver could protest, picks him up. With a squeak of surprise Silver wraps his legs tightly round Mephiles’s waist and tightens his hold on the black hedgehogs shoulders. 

“Bedroom?” Mephiles asks before capturing Silver’s mouth in a hungry kiss. Pulling back Silver nods quickly. “Yes please~” Mephiles didn’t waste any more time as he carried Silver away from the hall and up to the bedroom, stopping every few steps to kiss and lick at any part of Silver he could reach. 

Once in the bedroom Mephiles drops Silver onto their bed, carefully, and with a wave of his hand his clothes faded into smoke. 

Silver couldn’t help but stare at the now naked being before him, to Silver, Mephiles was the definition of sex appeal. Some would say that he looked like Shadow but Shadow could never, and would never, get Silver as hot and bothered as Mephiles did. 

“Why do you wear clothes when you never leave the house?” Silver asked as he started taking his shirt and jeans off, leaving only his boxers on. 

Mephiles watched Silver strip, enjoying the view. “I assumed it would make you feel more comfortable, does it not?” His hands reached out to pale thighs, encouraging Silver to open his legs wider. 

“You can do whatever you want...but, if you wanted to walk around naked all day I won’t complain~” Silver grinned at the thought. 

“I’ll consider it~” Mephiles chuckled as he started to re manifest his mouth that had faded the moment it was not in use. 

He reached for Silver’s boxers and pulled them off, finally releasing Silver’s member from it. Silver let out a sigh of relief at finally being free, Mephiles taking in the sight that was Silver layed out for him caused his metallic green coloured tongue to lick over his lips hungrily. 

He crawled on top of Silver, hand running down a pale thigh towards his dick but never actually touching it. A quick kiss was had before he moved his mouth down, past the already used neck, kissing through luscious chest fur and sucking on a nipple he found there, Silver’s moans a clear sign that he loved this attention. After a moment of teasing one nipple Mephiles moved to the other, giving it the same treatment before leading a trail of black saliva down Silver’s soft underbelly until he faced Silver’s member.

Silver moans and groans as Mephiles worships his body and as Mephiles stops, mouth inches away from his member, he lets out a plea for more. “Meph please! Don’t tease me anymore!” 

That was all Mephiles needed to hear as he let his tongue run from base to tip, licking over the head and back down. Silver’s whines were music to his ears, music that encourages him to take the tip into his mouth and suck on it. He slowly took the rest of Silver into his mouth, sucking and licking, coating it in slick black saliva. One of Silver’s hands moved down to place itself on Mephiles’s head and as it makes contact Mephiles snatches his wrist, pulling off Silver’s dick with a loud pop. 

“Now, who said you could touch me?” His smirk, playful and full of dark intentions as black smokey tendrils appeared from under the bed, the tendrils wrapped round Silver’s wrists and legs, keeping them spread and pinned to the bed. 

Silver knew this game, at any moment he could release himself or ask to be freed, so he wasn’t afraid. In fact he was excited, pulling against the restraints to test how far he could move, feigning a whimper and wiggling around on the bed to give Mephiles a show. Mephiles growlers hungrily, biting his lip as he drinks in the sight of Silver splayed out and ‘helpless’ before him. He takes a moment to enjoy the view before kneeling down and dragging Silver’s body to the edge of the bed with ease. Silver gasps at the sudden move and the moment he realises what’s coming next he can’t control the wagging of his tail. 

“You look divine like this~” He places kisses down Silver’s thighs, his dick from tip to base, moving oh so slowly towards Silver’s quivering entrance and stopping just before his lips reach it. 

“Perfectly laid out for me~” Silver whines as he can feel Mephiles’s breath so close but still out of reach, teasing him. 

“P-please Mephiles, please do it!” His voice high and needy as he tries to rock his hips towards the mouth that is just out of sight. 

“Hmmm, how can I deny you when you beg so sweetly~” Mephiles’s tongue finally slides past his lips and licks over Silver’s hole, the tip of his tongue slipping in for just a second before pulling back to do it all over again. 

Silver became a moaning, whimpering mess within minutes as Mephiles ate him out with that incredibly long and agile tongue. His black saliva is the perfect lube for two fingers to slide in with ease as he moves his mouth up to lick Silver’s forgotten member. 

The noise that left Silver’s mouth the moment the fingers found his sweet spot was glorious to the being of darkness, something between a moan and a plea for more that encouraged Mephiles to stretch and prod at Silver till he knew he was ready. 

Mephiles pulled his fingers out standing and moved to place his dick, that had gone untouched until now, against Silver’s own member. 

“Are you ready for me~?” Silver’s frantic nodding and grinding up told Mephiles he was, but he wanted to hear it.

“Use your words pet~” His hands massaged pale trembling thighs as he placed the tip of his dick to Silver’s stretched hole. 

“I-I need you! Please-please I can’t wait anymore!” And with that said Mephiles slowly slid into Silver, the tight hot ring of muscle clenched around him, causing him to stop only halfway in. 

They moaned in unison as they steadied themselves, one trying to relax while the other tried to keep his slowly fading patience. Once Mephiles felt Silver relax a little he pulled himself almost fully out, leaving just the tip in, and slid back in a little faster and harder than before, fully sheathing himself inside of the ivory hedgehog below him. 

“HA-ah-ahhh~” Left Silver’s mouth as Mephiles hit his sweet spot and went beyond it, filling and stretching him completely to his limit. 

“Oh yesssss~ That’s it~” Mephiles started at a slow pace, easing himself in and out gently. He leaned forward and slid his tongue into Silver’s open mouth, pulling Silver into a heated makeout as he slowly started to thrust and grind harder and faster into Silver. 

The room became filled with the sounds of moaning, groaning and pleading as Mephiles slammed into Silver relentlessly, hitting his prostate every time. When his mouth was not on Silver’s it was on his neck or nipples, biting and kissing, leaving black bruises and hickies that will be impossible to hide. And with his mouth freed Silver’s voice, his moans, whimpers and cries of bliss, became so loud Mephiles was sure the heavens could hear their sinful act. 

Silver was becoming tighter, his hands and leg markings starting to glow as he gripped the sheets tighter and tighter with every thrust. Mephiles knew these signals well, Silver was going to come. He too was close to his end, so picking up his speed and angeling himself so he could hit Silver’s prostate dead on he prepared himself to watch Silver come undone. 

A gasp and cry erupt from Silver at the change, his eyes watery as he feels his telekinetic power spark inside of him as he feels himself at the edge of climax. 

“O-OH god! Ohhh-ah-I-I I love-I love you! OH GOD MEPHILES I LOVE YOU!” His head is thrown back as he comes, his body clenches and spasms round Mephiles’s dick. A burst of telekinetic energy blasts from his hands, knocking over several things out of sight and out of mind to the two. 

As Silver finishes Mephiles buries his face into Silver’s neck, feeling the aftershocks of bliss through Silver’s body he thrusts hard and fast. 

“Silver! FUCK SILVER!” His last cry before he comes, biting down into Silver’s neck, staining white fur red with blood.

Mephiles isn’t sure how long they stay locked in that position, riding out their orgasims together. His shadow tendrils that had kept Silver in place now started to fade into nothing, allowing Silver to move his hands freely. Mephiles pulled off and looked down at the wrecked hedgehog below him, fur damp with sweat, neck and shoulders matted in saliva, bruises and blood, his face flushed and eyes dazed. Letting his gaze fall lower he sees Silver’s stretched and used hole, leaking black come onto the blue bed sheets below them. He sighs as he enjoys the view of his work. 

Silver starts to move, reaching out to Mephiles to try and lazily pull him down onto the bed with him. He is tired and weak but Mephiles complies and lays next to his hedgehog, cuddling up with Silver’s head on his chest he slowly starts to pet white quills. 

Silver lays in silence, he closes his eyes and listens, there is no heartbeat but he can feel the rise and fall of Mephiles’s chest. He can feel Mephiles’s restlessness, something was wrong with the dark being.

“What’s the matter? Was it not good for you?” It had been a worry in the past for Silver, he always worried that these encounters were not as fulfilling for Mephiles as they were for him. 

“No, it was perfect…” A silence falls again, this time not a comfortable one, but before Silver could ask anymore Mephiles bet him to it.

“Silver...When I’m with you I can...feel so many emotions. Emotions I didn’t even know existed...does that tell you how I may feel towards you?” Silver lets out a sigh of relief as he cuddles closer to Mephiles. 

This was because he said “I love you”, he had never said it before to Mephiles. And yes he had said it in the heat of the moment, but that didn’t make it any less true. He can't help but feel giddy as he nuzzles into Mephiles’s neck.

“Someday I hope you can say it back. But I can wait for it.” Mephiles takes a deep breath and hums, turning his head to place his muzzle on Silver’s temple in the form of a kiss.

He waves his free hand and a smoke black blanket covers them, silky smooth to the touch. Silver sighs and closes his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep with Mephiles petting his quills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you see any grammar or spelling issues do say in the comments and all feedback is VERY appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, any spelling and/or grammar errors do put it in the comments and I will fix it. 
> 
> I will do more polls in the future so if you want to vote next time my Twitter is @mormarninja1


End file.
